What I Would Give For You
by animearchitect
Summary: YAOI... LenxKazuki... What happens to them after 2 years? Short one-shot...


**WHAT I WOULD GIVE FOR YOU **_(one shot)_

(A.N) _This is a one-shot I've written…in a spur-of-a-moment thing…. Believe me, I've always wanted to write this kind of genre…I just needed the inspiration….. ENJOY! _

_And by the way, this is YAOI…so any right-minded persons out there better skip my story if you don't want your brain getting fuzzy and wired….like mine's…. :D_

* * *

_Hi… I'm Hihara Kazuki… I like playing the trumpet and I can say that I excel at it… Many people see me as this happy-go-person…. Its true though… I try to enjoy my life as much as possible and I try to look for the positive things in life…._

_My life is basically simple.. I try to get some exercise…PLENTY of it because I need it when I play the trumpet… I need my lungs to be able to cope up with my trumpet practices… I'm not really into girls…..until I met Kahoko Hino….._

_Kahoko is a wonderful girl.. She's sweet and kind and very simple. I can't tell what is it about her that attracts me so much to her…_

_But she really isn't my problem as of the moment…. You see, at the same time I noticed Kahoko Hino at the concourse, I also noticed something disturbing…._

* * *

_ Tsukimori Len…. Sophomore.. Plays the violin and is the son of Hamai Misa…._

_I strive for perfection and I don't want any distractions. I never looked at girls as anything more but disturbance and I don't want anything to do with them._

_Girls are very complicated. They would suddenly hit you for no good reason. They laugh so much. They always love to complain. They like making themselves pretty with so much make-up. They talk too much on the phone. They always have issues with their bodies. _

_I simply don't understand women, so I would rather not associate myself with them. They are such complex creatures. I prefer my violin than them._

* * *

_**After 2 years**_

* * *

"Hey! Where are you headed?" my red-haired kouhai asked me as I was about to leave the grocery carrying 3 bags full of food and what-not.

"Ahhhh….. I'm headed home.. Someone's waiting for me.." I answered with a blush as she laughed at my sudden embarrassment.

"Oh….. A girlfriend perhaps?" Kahoko asked me, poking at my backside.

"N-no….." I shook my head, _I don't like where our conversation is headed. _

"See you later! Gotta hurry!" I stepped past her in a hurry.

"Okay! See you at school!" Kahoko called at me cheerfully.

"Whew!" I mumbled to myself as I got of earshot. I walked on hurriedly, not wanting to delay any longer.

…

…

"I'm back!" I shouted noisily as I banged the door closed.

"Please don't be so noisy." I heard the same icy tone reprimanding me.

"So sorry…." I apologized as I changed into slippers and headed straight to the kitchen, wanting to prepare an early dinner for the two of us so we'll get some action later.

"You seem to be in good spirits…" a voice behind me suddenly asked me as I stocked up the ref and the cupboard.

"Yeah…. I saw Kahoko a while ago…" I answered without looking.

"Hmph… Still teaching at the music department like you?" I noticed a tinge of annoyance laced at the question.

"Yeah.. I think she wanted to really see you again…. After all, you two dated a while back…" I answered fairly.

"Note the past tense…'DATED'….. I'm not dating her now am I?" he asked with sarcasm.

"Well no…." I answered back cautiously. _I hate where this heads off…._

I stood up and placed the packed meat on the sink along with the carrots and potatoes.

"What's for dinner anyway?" the voice whispered in my ears, catching me off guard which made me blush.

"EH!" the onions in my hands slipped and fell with a thud on the floor.

"Uhmm…excuse me, Tsukimori-kun…." Still flustered, I asked Len for some space so I can pick up the onions.

Suddenly, while bended over and picking up the onions, I felt Len's body at my backside and something hard poking my rear.

"Tsukimori!" I blushed deep crimson which would put Kahoko's hair in shame.

"I keep telling you to call me LEN…" he moaned softly as I felt him pressing harder against me.

_Oh god! I'm also getting a hard-on! _I closed my eyes as Len continued pressing on.

"Please, I have to prepare dinner….." I implored him.

"Why are you suddenly so prim and proper?" Len asked with a grin as he made a slow rub on my backside. "Why just last night, you begged me to go harder and deeper… Don't tell me you want someone more hardcore than me?"

"Its not that…. You have to eat so you'll keep your strength while practicing your violin…." I hastily made up the lie, hoping he'll believe me.

"Ha ha ha….." he grabbed my waist harder as he pressed his groin, "that's new…."

I felt blood rushing up to my face as I felt him groping my zip with his right hand. I knew better than to move so I let him pop and unzip my pants. I can feel his hot hands as they went inside my boxers and feel my already hard shaft.

"Wow! You keep telling me to stop when you're also getting a hard on…tsk tsk tsk…" he chuckled.

"I'm gonna be punishing you so please stay still…."

I could sense him as he stepped out of his usual black pants and his boxers. I peeked and saw his long and hard shaft and instantly, I felt my knees melt.

"You want to suck it?" he asked me with a grin when he noticed me looking at him.

I nodded helplessly, but instead of letting me go he grabbed me painfully and without any lubricant, plunged his shaft deeply in my ass.

I nearly screamed in pain as he assaulted my ass with deep thrusts with matching grunts and moans. He never let go of his death grip as he continued splitting my ass open with his hard long shaft.

"You've lied to me and you keep on calling me Tsukimori….. You deserve this….you are my slave after all…" he plunged so many times I felt my knees buckle.

When he stopped, I felt like he had been thrusting in my ass for an hour because of the soreness I felt. I crumpled on the floor and felt my breath catching up to me now.

"You think its over?" he asked me, while towering over me with his still hard chaft.

"What?" I mumbled weakly, I couldn't take any more of his sudden attacks on my body.

"Suck it!" he ordered.

I knew that if I didn't obey him, he'd be even rougher….which is not what I wanted since there's work tomorrow.

I held his hard shaft in my hands, rubbing it up and down while licking the head with my tongue. I heard him moan softly as his hands came to my head, leading my mouth to go up and down on his shaft.

"Kazuki…." I heard Len moan louder as my tongue swirled on his shaft, my saliva dripping from my mouth as I sucked in eagerly.

"Kazuki…..damn you….." Len held on my head painfully as he forced me to deep-throat him.

All of a sudden, I felt his shaft flexing and his grip even more painful than before.

"KAZUUUKIIIIII!" Len moaned loudly as he came in my mouth. Thick white stuff came inside my mouth and down to my throat.

As the tension subsided, I heard scuffling feet at the doorway and voices distinctly say, "RYOU!"

I think Len heard it as well because I felt his entire body stiffen and share a horrified look with me. Our look of pure horror heightened as someone knocked on the door.

Fixing our clothes, Len and I headed for the door. I stood behind the door while Len sucked in a big breath and opened the door.

"Why Len, I never knew you swung both ways…." Ryoutaro's voice grinned with embarrassment.

* * *

**END**


End file.
